Broken Webs
by Incandescent Hero
Summary: What if Spider-Man and Silk had done more than just kiss after she was released from the bunker? What would their relationship be like if they could not resist mating like rabbits? How does Peter Parker and Cindy Moon deal with each other when a new threat looks to destroy New York City? Find out in this story: Broken Webs. Rated M for language, violence, and explicit content.
1. AN

Hello readers!

Thank you for reading my first piece called Broken Webs. This is a passion project of mine after I read the _Original Sin: Amazing Spider-Man_ and _Silk_ comics. The Cindy Moon/Silk character was a very intriguing character to me and I was super into her relationship with Peter Parker. It was kind of funny to see how they would end up trying to hook up every time they bumped into each other, causing them to eventually split and go their somewhat separate ways (after the Spider Verse arc, of course.) Each time they did meet, they had some lingering feelings for each other that consisted of a hurt/comfort relationship.

Yes, I know that Peter Parker's one true love is Mary Jane and this ship is legit a S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, but it is always interesting to see how he is with other people. Silk has received a lot of love/hate from the fans, and I can see it from both sides. However, I definitely like her attitude and her story.

So what if in _Original Sin: Amazing Spider-Man #4,_ when Peter first freed Silk from the bunker, they did more than just make out on the rooftop? What if the animalistic lust they had caused them to go all the way? How would this have affected their relationship with each other if they could not control the urge to mate like spider bunnies?

This story dives into that relationship and into my version of the Marvel future for Peter Parker. Some things will be changed and it might be off the original timeline, but please bare with me, I am not the best with keeping up with continuity. However, I want to keep this entertaining for my readers and bring the excitement I have when I write this.

I hope each one of you will enjoy this. I am always open to suggestions/comments/critiques because no one is perfect. Mistakes are the first steps to getting close to perfection. I look forward to surprising you all, along with surprising myself!

* * *

 _Spider-Man and Silk are both characters owned by Marvel. Please read the Original Sin: Amazing Spider-Man and Silk comics because they are great._

 _Cover Art is created by Mingchen Shen (Insta:_ chenbearpig _)_


	2. Prologue I: Rooftop

_Prologue One: Rooftop (This takes place during the end of Original Sin: Amazing Spider-Man #4 and beginning of_ _Original Sin: Amazing Spider-Man #5)_

 _There was a point where I can't even remember my own name. Let alone hers. My name is Peter Parker, I think. I'm Spider-Man. And she's… Silk. Cindy Moon. Just met her. Don't know anything about her other than I can't let go! I can't stop!_

Peter could not think of a crazier day than today ever since he took back his body from Doc Ock. Avengers signaling an "end of the world" event, learning that he was not the only person bitten by that radioactive spider that fateful day, and, of course, meeting this mysterious woman, Cindy Moon. It has been a hard enough time retaking control of his life and every day seems to get weirder.

But there he was, trying to chase down the agile female with the same spider powers that he had, only to end up arguing with her. Something about Morlun dying and the end of the world from releasing her? Peter could not put his mind to it because all of a sudden, the both of them were pressed against each other with their lips locked in a passionate make out session. Never in his life did he feel this urge with someone. Not with Gwen, not with Felicia, not even with MJ. But for some reason, he felt a yearning for Cindy Moon. It felt so… animalistic and feral.

A sense of lust and want washed over Peter as he pushed Cindy against the brick wall on the roof of a Manhattan apartment. His lips were pressed against hers in a sloppy kiss. Her hand went to massage the back of his head as she pushed him into her, forcing them both to press closer. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, squeezing her tighter against the wall and his hard body. Her tongue was wrapped around his, and she tried to force herself down his throat, making sure each corner of his mouth was left untouched. He grunted as he felt her other hand massaged his bruised back, the result of her webbing him in earlier. Every touch made his body feel hotter and more sensitive. A fire ignited deep inside himself as he grew more lustful. He knew he should not be doing this, but it felt so right.

Peter forced himself to break the kiss, breathing hard as Cindy continued planting small kisses down to his neck. She pulled at the hem of his suit, trying to slide it off his sweaty body. Something about her intoxicated him, sending his spidey sense off the charts.

"We should not be doing this," Peter panted as he fought against losing himself to the mindless sex that he wanted. Cindy ignored him as she sucked hard on his neck, leaving a dark bruise like an animal marking its mate. _Fuck, that is going to be bad tomorrow morning._

"Cindy, we shouldn't- _mmph_ "

Peter's words dissolved as Cindy attacked his mouth again, forcing it open and sliding her tongue into the opening. She licked each one his teeth, trying to take dominance between them. This turned Peter on even more, his hands sliding down to her waist and squeezing hard. She mewled into the kiss as her hands went back to fidgeting with the body of his suit. Unable to push it off of him, she started pulling from both sides, threatening to tear it off his sticky body. Fear of losing another of his suits, he broke the kiss to help her take off the body. She slid it off his muscular body, throwing off to the side. Peter's skin glistened from the golden rays of the sunset, contouring each one of his muscles.

"Cindy, what are we doing?" Peter breathed as they took a quick pause. Her forehead was pressed against his as they both panted for oxygen. There was a thick lust-filled fog clouding her eyes. Peter swore he could see them glowing for a second. He knew that he probably had the same look.

"We both want this" Cindy whispered huskily, her fingers tracing down his abdominals and her nose brushing against his. Peter bit his lower lip, his body lighting up from the touch. His hands traveled to her soft behind, lifting her higher. "Don't lie to me and saying that you don't want me, Peter."

"I don't-"

"Shut up," Cindy cut in before retaking his mouth. At this point, Peter's mouth was sore from the messy make out sessions that they kept going back and forth in. But he did not care. The last sliver of doubt slipped from his mind as he pushed back at Cindy. He wanted, no, needed her more than anything. She forced them off the wall, both of them falling onto the brick floor. Peter moaned as his back hit the floor, pushing up to continue the deep passionate kiss. His mind was completely clouded with lust, barely able to remember his own name. He almost forgot her name too. It did not matter who they were at the moment, just the hunger that had to be satisfied.

Cindy's hands traveled to his mask, and she pushed upward. This action pushed Peter out of the hot moment. It felt like an ice cold morning shower that jolted him back into reality. His hand grabbed onto to her's, stopping her from removing his mask off completely. "Mmph- No. Mask stays on."

"It's ok, I know who you are, Peter." Peter's heart skipped a beat when he heard his own name.

"What?" he cried out in shock. He quickly pulled his mask back down. "You know my secret identity?"

"You're Peter Park-"

"Don't say it out loud!"

Cindy shook her head in annoyance. Her breath was shaking as she started to lose that warm feeling inside her. There was a pit slowly opening in her stomach that she felt when she and Peter stopped their escapade. Some primal connection was radiating between them, and she knew she needed him. The only thing blocking them from going all the way was his stupid stubbornness and the pieces of clothing separating them.

"You're almost in your birthday suit, and you're shy about that?" Cindy asked, narrowing her eyes on her prey again as she crawled over Peter, casting a dark shadow over him. "Fine, I won't say your name when we-"

" **Woah!** We are not doing anything! I mean we were, but now we are not," Peter said as he tried to reach for his suit. His body was abnormally hot, and his mind was a mess right now. He knew that he would lose it if they continued. But deep inside, he wanted more of her. _Why the hell do I feel so uncontrollably horny right now?_

"And you don't want to? What is the worst thing that can happen?" Cindy whispered in a lulled voice as she placed her forehead back onto his own, their noses brushing against each other. Her long locks completely covered both their faces from the sun outside. She knew it was wrong to do anything with Peter. She barely even knows who he was and definitely did not feel any sort of positive emotion toward him. Hell, at one point, she was furious at him and wanted to kill him for being the dumb idiot he was. However, the only thing going through her mind was one word: feed. Every strand of anger or confusion was replaced with lust. The desire for his body, for him to take her.

Peter bit his tongue as he fought back the scent of her hair brushing against his nose. Despite her sweating considerably, the sweet aroma turned him on again. At that point, he knew what was causing this: pheromones. The biological substance that would cause mating season between two animals was causing them to furiously act like wild rabbits. He was a scientist that had researched the biology of spiders for a while, after all. They were the two animals right now, hungry for each other. Maybe a result of being bit by the same spider. However, the facts or the consequences did not matter. Cindy was right; he needed her body badly. He pulled off his mask and threw it to the rest of his clothing. For the first time that day, his eyes met her auburn pupils clouded with thirst. Without a word, they both sent the same mental message as Cindy laid on top of him, parting his lips again. Her hands tangled in his hair as her tongue glided into his mouth, wrestling with his own. She smirked into the kiss when she felt a bulge from his nether region press against her thigh. He fell right into her trap.

It has been a while since Peter had had sex, much less, considered it. But considering the bulging erection, Cindy was definitely a turn on. He moaned as he could feel it pressing against his suit and her thigh. His hands moved up to the back of her webbed covering, pulling at it as he tried to rip it off. A silent curse came out as nothing seemed to work as the webbing was too tough for him. Cindy broke the kiss between them and sat up, smirking directly at him.

"Most guys have trouble getting off the bra. You can't even manage this," Cindy mocked as she traced down the center of her suit with her finger. The webbing began to dissolve and loosen with her touch, leaving her with the green tank top and ripped pink shorts that she was wearing in the bunker. Her skin was glistening with sweat, making it shine gold in the sun. "Not enough practice, Web Head."

"Well, maybe I have to show you what I can do," Peter shot back as he sat up, planting butterfly kisses on her cheek leading to her ear. His right hand traveled to her right breast, kneading at it aggressively. Cindy let out a small moan, his touches sending chills down her spine. She could barely remember being intimate in her old life, and Peter was definitely experienced with pleasing females. _How is this dork so good?_

"And you might see that I have a lot to offer," Peter whispered into her ear. Cindy bit her lip, and his voice created a trail of goosebumps to rupture across her arm. His left hand slid to the bottom of her shirt, pressing into her stomach and pulling the piece of clothing upward. Cindy helped him peel off her tank and threw it with the rest of their clothing, exposing her upper body to the night breeze and to his eyes.

"Not even going to buy me dinner first, Parker?" Cindy panted as she felt one of his hands travel down the back of her shorts, squeezing her soft cheeks. Liquid heat was pooling at her nether region, begging to be touched.

"Nope," Peter said with a chuckle. "I don't think we would even finish the dinner."

"You're right…," Cindy managed to breathe out. She moaned his name when he pinched the center of her right breast. Her back arched with her nails digging into his shoulders, leaving red marks.

Peter had not realized how hot Cindy was. She had a lithe and fit body for someone who was stuck in a bunker for so many years. Her breasts were a decent size, enough to fondle with his hands. Everything was perfect about her, from her smooth skin to her silky hair. Maybe it was the pheromones glorifying her image. Peter did not care. She was going to be his tonight. He kissed down her neck, sucking hard as he left a huge hickey. _Hah, payback is a bitch._

Cindy adjusted herself as she hooked both two fingers at the base of his suit bottom. Peter helped her pull down the lower part, kicking it to the side and leaving only his briefs on. Immediately, she traced the outline of his erection, teasing him hard. Peter moaned at her soft touch, and his hands both shifted into her shorts.

"A little excited there?" she teased. A sudden shock of electricity shot up her back as she felt his fingers between her legs, tracing the outline of her leaking vagina. His left hand squeezed gently at her ass as the index finger on his right hand stirred circles around her clit, causing sharp moans to escape from her mouth. Waves of electricity started to pulsate from his teasing touches. It felt like a warm massage that made every one of her muscles weak. Peter grinned slyly at the reaction coming from her.

"Looking at how wet you are, maybe you might be wrong about who is too excited," he whispered, shifting his mouth onto her lips again and planting teasing pecks on them. Cindy gave a throaty moan, and she felt one of his fingers enter her, stretching out her tight walls a bit and causing more of the feeling of ecstasy to pulse through her. Her hips involuntarily started pressing into Peter's touches, and he was even more turned on. He could not take it anymore as both his hands, still in her shorts, shifted to the sides of her hips. Cindy whimpered at the loss of his touch, only to yelp as she felt his hands push at both sides of her shorts.

Peter felt his deltoid flex as he used all his strength on the lower piece of clothing. A sharp tearing sound echoed into the air as the denim ripped down the middle. Pieces of her shorts and tight booty shorts flew to the side as her fully naked body was exposed to the night air. The sun had finally set and left a full moon in the sky, which outlined her body for his hungry eyes. She glared at him and dug her nails deep into his shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain.

"You are going to pay for those," Cindy growled. Those were some of her favorite pieces of clothing from the bunker.

Peter only gave her cheeky wink as he sat up, cupping her face with his hand and gaining another messy kiss from her. He felt her hands slide down his hips, scratching every muscle and hooking onto his briefs. A moan drifted from his mouth as he felt her press her nether region into his erection. He could feel the outline of her wet entrance leak onto the briefs fabric, eager to finally be entered by him.

"You know that you are super sexy, right?" Peter breathed huskily into Cindy's neck while thrusting up to meet her.

"Tell me something I don't know," she moaned, feeling two of his fingers pinch the rosy bud of her left breast. "T-that's like saying water is wet or Pokemon is cool."

"We are about to fuck, and you're talking about Pokemon? And you say I'm dor-"

"S-shut up," she interjected, attacking his lower lips. She tugged harder on his briefs, and he sat up to push it off. It did not even get past his knees before her left hand reached for his exposed erection. He cursed as her teasing touches inched up and down his dick, causing his hips to thrust up to meet her clenched fist.

Cindy wasted no time as she got onto her knees, positioning her wet cunt over Peter's twitching member. Her hands traveled onto his shoulders to help herself balance, and she looked directly into his eyes, the both of them mentally agreeing that they were at the point of no return. With a sharp breath, she rolled her hips forward and gasped as she felt his head penetrate her, prodding open her outer lips. Peter gritted his teeth together as he felt her velvety wet walls slowly close over his member. They gripped him like a meaty vice and massaged him tenderly, causing waves of pleasure to burst in his body. Peter's hands held onto her waist tightly, giving her a tiny bit of guidance as she slowly took his eight inches. Halfway through, he felt the head push through a soft barrier, causing Cindy to give out a piercing moan. He immediately held her to a halting stop as realization started to hit his head like a torrent of rain. She moaned in protest, wiggling her hips and trying to break free from his tight grip to take the rest of his member.

"Holy shit, Cindy," he moaned as he forced himself not to slam into her immediately. He could feel her nails cut into his skin, drawing out a bit of blood. "Are you- I mean, were you a fucking virgin?"

"You're really asking this now?" Cindy whispered in a sultrily tone, slightly blushing at the question. She took her hands and gripped tightly onto his, trying to pry them off her waist. "You really need to have better timing with your questions."

Her hands finally clawed off his own, and she felt herself slip, impaling herself completely onto him. Peter growled at the sudden pleasure shooting up his spine, causing his hips to buckle and thrust upwards into her. Cindy moaned his name and her back arched, giving him a perfect view of her pert breasts. She tossed her hair behind her and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his chest against hers. He slowly moved his hands around her waist and felt the muscles on her side flex as she tried to adjust to his length. Wrapping both hands down his shoulders, she slowly rose up, gasping at how sensitive she felt with him inside her, filling her walls with his girth. She dug her nails into his shoulder again, causing him to let out an animalistic snarl into her neck.

She sat back down only to rise again, beginning a slow rhythm of sliding up and down his rigid pole. Each time she came back down, she grew even more sensitive as it turned from uncomfortable to pleasurable. Peter started panting as the smell of their love making and sweat intoxicated him, making him wild with more lust. His hands clenched onto her hips, helping him piston into her slow ride and definitely leaving bruises that would show up the next morning. He kissed her lips again with wild passion, causing her to moan his name in broken syllables.

"Oh, Peter," she purred, rolling her hips faster into him as pleasure rocketed through her. This newfound experience slowly drained her energy as she felt her release closing in.

She picked up the speed as she continued bouncing onto him in a constant pace. A small, wet squelch echoed in the air as their skin kept hitting into each other, mixing with the short, broken moans coming out of her mouth and the quiet grunts and curses coming out of his. Every time she slammed back down onto him, she whimpered his name and begged for more. Peter left marks on her neck and thrusted his hips faster, meeting her in the middle. His mouth traveled to her ear, trying to whisper, "Say my name louder," but letting out a soft growl.

Cindy screamed in pleasure when he shifted their position, causing him to hit the deep spot that made her toes curl. Peter grinned mischievously and took one of her breasts into his mouth, slowly nibbling on the sensitive rosy nub. She immediately came all over him, whimpering as her legs starting straightened out behind him. Her hands buried themselves into his brown hair and pulled hard at it. One of his hands traveled to her long, ebony hair and pulled back, exposing her soft and bruised neck. He buried his nose in the crest, inhaling her sweet scent and planting butterfly kisses in a small circle.

Peter's long member was glistening in Cindy's inner liquids as he continued pounding at her. She was too exhausted to let out full words and was completely mesmerized by the scene below her. The sight of all his muscles flexing and contracting with every thrust and her own liquids pooling out below them aroused her even more. She needed his cum, deep inside her womb. However, she could not verbally beg for more and barely could moan and whimper his name. Peter loved this sight and the dominance he had over her right now. Maybe it was the fact that she was so angry and violent at him before and now he was turned on by the fact that she was giving him her body. His animalistic instinct was the only thing that needed satisfying. There was no love between them right now, only the need to mate with each other.

He growled as he felt his balls tightening, his release imminent. "I'm close…," he whispered huskily as he pressed her forehead against his.

"I-inside…," Cindy managed as she used the last bit of her strength to roll her hips into him. Pleasure shot up her body every time he hit the back of her cervix. "P-please, I need you…"

Her begging words pushed Peter to the edge, causing him to slam deep into the back of her wet tunnel. Her back arched as she screamed his name, exposing her flat, taut stomach. He grabbed her ass cheeks down to him as he began shooting thick ropes of semen into her body, cursing and thrusting each time another load came out. His sticky cum started to fill up her uterus, and each remaining thrust caused her to whimper his name. Her nails dug into his skull as another wave of pleasure caused her to release again. With one last rope of cum, Peter gasped as he fell onto his back with her collapsing on top of him, both of them breathing heavily and adjusting to the post sex bliss. Cindy moaned into his chest as she felt the warm feeling spread through her body. She could feel the animalistic urge inside her begin to fade as her body was satisfied. They both laid close to each other as they gasped for air, their sweat and other fluids mixing.

There was a long tangible silence between them as realization began to set in. The feeling of lust in Cindy was replaced with other negative emotions. Anger, disappointment, regret, and even loneliness began to set around her, opening a deep pit in her stomach.

 _What have I done? I barely even know him. This isn't my fault. Maybe males are just sex hungry, and I was led into this._

But she knew that was wrong. It was as much of her fault as it was Peter's. Cindy bit her lip as she felt her eyes begin to water. She pushed his body to the ground violently, causing him to yelp as she got up. THis semen leaked out from between her legs as she tried to balance herself. Tears were not streaming down her face and she bit her lips in a quiet sob.

"What the fuck?" Peter snapped angrily as his own realization set in. _What the hell came over me?_

"Go away…," Cindy whimpered almost inaudibly, now on the verge of sobbing. She wanted to regret everything that happened, but she could not. She wanted the feeling of his body, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Cindy, I'm sor-," Peter started before Cindy turned around.

"I said, go away!" she screamed. Tears were now falling freely from her red eyes and down her puffy, red cheeks. Peter swallowed at the broken sight of her, knowing that it was his fault that he did not stop them and that he could not control herself. She fell to her knees and tried wiping her face, the torrent of salty tears plopping onto the ground. _I'm so weak…_

Peter got up and crouched down next to her, grabbing hold of her arms. "Get off of me!" she yelled, her fists flying to his chest. She tried struggling out of his grip, but she knew he was much stronger than she was. When she finally lost all her energy, her arms wrapped around his body and she cried freely into his chest. The feelings of anger and sadness flooded out of her with each sob. Losing her family and friends, being stuck in a bunker for so many years, not having the life and experiences she wanted with the people she loved. Even now, she loathed Peter for freeing her and exposing her to the real world. Yet, here he was with his hands lovingly caressing the back of her head and stroking her naked back, whispering that it was "ok" and telling her to "let it all out." She could not hate him and only felt jealousy that he had so much in his life and that he had this stupid effect on her.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I shoulda n-never hit y-you," she choked out as she sniffled onto his hard chest muscle. Peter only pulled her in closer into a tighter hug as he rested his chin on her head. They sat there cuddling in the warm summer New York City air, silent in the melancholic aura around them.

"You don't need to apologize," Peter explained as he massaged the back of her head. The regretful feeling he had was replaced with the need to help her feel better again. He brushed her black locks covering her face behind her ears and wiped his fingers across her face to clean the tears. He could feel her shaking body start to calm down, her heartbeat retreating back to normal. They sat there in each other's arms until her crying died to small hiccups.

"Most guys would leave me here, y'know," Cindy murmured as she stroked one of his cheeks.

"Well, most guys are not your friendly Peter Parker then," Peter answered her and looked down to meet her puffy red eyes. "Are you ok?"

Cindy just nodded her head as she became lost in his chocolate eyes. Their faces were only inches apart from each other. _Maybe it is meant to be like that, or-_

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt herself pressing her lips against his own, slowly intertwined in a loving and passionate kiss. The hunger she felt before began to set again as he hands shifted to his face, pressing them closer. He grabbed her back as they rolled over, her body pressed on top of his.

 _Or maybe I am just addicted._


	3. Prologue II: Sacrifices

_Prologue II: Arguments & Differences_

 _Industry City, Brooklyn, NY_

 _Spider-Man: Peter here. Typically, I would not come all the way to Brooklyn, but there had been recent sightings of the Vulture up to some suspicious activity with new flight tech. Guess he did not stay in his bird cage for too long. Here with my sidekick, Cind-_

 _Silk: I am not your sidekick! Hey, I remember pretty clearly that I was beating you up and that you could not catch me._

 _Spider-Man: No, I remember that day very differently, because I would have pinned you down if we did not end up-_

 _Silk: No one needs to be reminded of what happened. OR ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS._

 _Spider-Man: Fine! Before I was rudely interrupted, here with my PARTNER, Cindy Moon, chasing down the Vulture after Black Cat apparently set off the release of many of the baddies in my oh so colorful rogues gallery._

 _Silk: Ok, no one cares, focus on the mission right now._

The stench of a putrid garbage dump and burning metal hit the nose of Peter Parker as he landed onto the light blue roof of an empty warehouse next to the Gowanus Bay. Across the water were multiple multi-leveled warehouses for different industrial companies bordering the water. Even from a far distance, the many cars slowly pushing through rush hour traffic created an abundance of noise as angry drivers honked at each other. _Ah, New York City, never change your smelly landscape._ Peter breathed in the surrounding air deeply, then instantly regretted it when he started coughing and choking

 _Ok, that was not pleasant. It is definitely not good when I can almost taste it too.  
_  
A sound of feet landing on metal vibrated behind Peter as another person landed behind him. Cindy Moon detached her makeshift web wings as she tumbled onto the platform, stumbling as she almost crashed into Peter. His hands quickly grabbed her shoulders, preventing the dark haired web slinger from falling off the roof. Since it was the first time they hunted crime across the river, Peter thought it would be a good idea to jump off the One World Trade skyscraper and glide across the river. For him, gliding was easy from the many times he has done it, but this was the first time she attempted it. Beginners luck was barely on her side as she almost dived head first into the bay. The whole time she was flying, the only thing she could remember was that random Greek mythology about some kid who flew too close to the sun.

"Took you long enough," Peter joked and squeezed his partner's shoulders. "Tsk tsk, y'know being late is the best way to get fired."

He brushed the messy hair covering her face, revealing her annoyed, auburn pupils. "Are you ok?" he asked, their bodies pressed against each other.

Cindy rolled her eyes as she brushed off his hands from her face. As much as she loved him being close to her, there had to be a mental restraining order between them. Ever since their little scene on the rooftop, the both of them could barely speak a few sentences before trying to suck each other's faces. There were numerous times when that led to even more random trysts, distracting them from the tasks at hand. _Stupid pheromones...  
_  
"I was bitten by a radioactive spider, not a radioactive flying squirrel," Cindy scoffed, taking a seat on the edge of the warehouse. Her face scrunched up as the cool wind blew past her nose. "Why do all these villains pick the smelliest places to put their lairs? Like, you are already evil, why add the fact that I have to take an hour bath each time I take you down?"

"Hey, at least you make your own costume because the laundry fees are terrible," Peter pointed as he pulled out a pair of high powered binoculars. "Maybe you can give Toomsie a Secret Lair 101 course after we take him down. Personally taught by someone who has been trapped in a secret bunker for many years."

"Toomsie? Really?" Cindy commented with a chuckle. "Are you going to buy him flowers and chocolates too while you stare deeply into his eyes?"

"Very funny," Peter replied, adjusting his binoculars to focus on the buildings across the water. "Bobbi's coordinates indicate that he is located in one of those warehouses across the river. Apparently, there is some old Stark tech inside there. Judging from the energy signatures emanating from that location, he is inside that building."

Peter pointed to one of the warehouses across the river. "We need to be careful because that building can easily explode with the number of weapons Stark has placed in there. We can not risk any civilian casualties in that Costco next store."

"Of course. Maybe we can even go bulk shopping after we kick some ass," Cindy said and stood up, adjusting her web mask over her face. "What is the plan, Captain?"

"Hah, you called me Cap-"

"Don't let it get in your head."

Peter smirked and said, "First, we have to get across the water."

"How are we going to-" Realization dawned on her as Peter extended his web wings. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope. See you there," he smirked with an amused tone in his voice. He broke into a run before jumped off with a "Woo hoo!"

Cindy cursed under her breath as she started spinning her wings again. She swore that he wanted them to fly over just to mess with her. W _hy does my life suck so much? Ok, Cindy, it's just flying over a small body of water. It's not like you can get hurt or anything. Well, besides plummeting into the New York Bay.  
_  
If she wasn't going to fall to her death, she might as well grow a third eye from swimming in the polluted water.

 _Ok, Cindy, you got this. If he can do it, so can you!_ , Cindy thought in her mind as she started to run. With a deep breath, she jumped off the roof. A pit in her stomach opened up when she saw the ground far below her, each second making it look like it was farther away. The wind pushed her upwards, and she screamed, "I hate you so much!"

Peter, who was ahead of her, smiled under his mask as he heard her complaining through the wind. Sometimes, swinging from web to web gets boring and using his wings to glide where there were no tall buildings was relaxing. It made it even better than he could mess with Cindy while doing this. As the warehouse started to approach him quickly, he folded his arms together and lowered his speed. He landed onto the roof, performing a tumble roll and landing on his feet. _Perfect landing, 10/10 for Peter Parker._

Behind him, Cindy screamed as she flew onto the roof, rolling and cursing in her rough landing. Peter watched with amusement as she slid across the ceiling, trying to stop herself.

"Ow…," she managed to moan as she tried to breathe. The fall managed to knock the oxygen out of her lungs. "This is why I don't fly."

Peter walked up to her and chuckled at her trying to shake off the fall. "Why are there two of you?," she groaned when she looked up.

Peter offered his hand, and she pushed it away, standing up herself. "Get off. You chose to fly knowing I could not."

"Who, me?" Peter chirped sarcastically. "Gosh, I would never."

Cindy grumbled a quiet, "I hate you," as she followed him to a window peering into the floor below them. The dimly lit warehouse itself was full of boxes labeled with different iron man suits and prototype Avengers weapons. Some of them were open and inside were different Stark Industry projects that were taken off the market. A small light bulb throttled back and forth, showing a bald headed man dressed in a fluffy Aviator suit tinkering with some alien looking technology.

"That is the Vulture?" Cindy whispered. "I was expecting a huge desert bird, not an old bald guy."

"Yeah, it is. Don't underestimate him. He has been a real pain in the ass," Peter explained. "But for some reason, he does not have his flight suit on."

"What a fowl villain," Cindy whispered and snickered after, raising her hand up for a high-five. Peter only shot her a look.

"Leave the puns to me, Cin. Anyways, we shouldn't jump in without a plan."

Cindy scrunched up her eyebrows in a questioned look. "Why? He's all alone, and there are no weapons around."

"We need to make a plan before-"

"No one has time for a plan," Cindy cut in and kicked in the window. The pane fell to the floor and shattered with her jumping into the building.

"Cindy, no!" Peter yelled, his hand missing her arm when he tried to grab her. _God damn it, not again._

Cindy landed onto the floor and yelled, "Hey, Birdie!"

The sound of metal being put together stopped as the Vulture smashed the gizmo onto the table. The noise of the banging echoed through the room, and Cindy slightly jumped back. "I am tired of you meddling heroes," the Vulture growled as he turned around.

"Now who the hell are you suppose to be?" he asked with his arms crossed. Cindy placed her arms around her waist, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"I am the Amazing Silk! Now, we can fight, or I can just offer you a cracker, and you can come with me without any problem."

Vulture cackled and gave her a menacing smile. "Well, Silk, let me ask you a question before I come quietly with you. Is this your first time on the job? Because my typical customer does not fall into traps this easily."

Cindy looked down to see a red X flashing on the ground with her in the middle. _Trap?_ Time slowed as her heartbeat quickened. Her silk sense went off the chart, and the hairs on her arm stood up. A loud clicking echoed through the warehouse as gears shifted in the darkness. The sound of a machine firing a projectile went off behind her. Before she could look back, four huge needles with ropes attached them anchored into her back, penetrating her skin. She screamed in pain and fell onto the floor, her vision blurring as blood started to run down from the open wounds.

"Since you are new here, I want to teach you a few things," Vulture growled. "Lesson one. Don't mess with me." He grabbed a remote from the table and pressed the red button on it. Tendrils of electricity ran through the ropes impaled in her and coursed through her body. Cindy cried out in pain as her whole body felt like it was on fire, electricity running through every one of her muscles. Her nerves started to feel immense jolts, and her heart was beating at a high pace. White particles danced around her vision as it began to fade out. _Guess I am going to die today…_

"Adrian, let her go!" Peter exploded as he jumped into the warehouse. He shot rubber webbing toward Cindy, just to have them bounce off the electrical field around her.

"If it isn't Spider-Man, the one hero that is actually competent in this room," Vulture jeered and pointed a Glock directly at Peter.

"Adrian, I said, LET HER GO!" Peter shouted, setting his web shooters to electric mode. He shot them straight at him, the electricity sizzling through the thread. Just as the webs were about to hit the Vulture, giant metallic wings flew from the dark ceiling and shielded the villain. Two missiles shot out of the wings and traveled toward Peter. He jumped back, feeling the flare pass his suit as the missiles hit the wall behind him and Cindy, opening a gaping hole. Vulture laughed as he held the remote in his hand.

"Now, we are going to play a little game," Vulture proposed as his tech suit attached onto his back. "Those electric currents continue to travel through the ropes, even if this remote breaks. The only way to stop it is wait till the building loses all its power. So either you chase me, and your girlfriend dies. Or you let me escape, and your girlfriend does not have her whole body fried. I win either way."

"We are not playing any games," Peter growled, shooting multiple webs at him. The suit immediately blocked each one of them. Vulture shot up as his tech suit propelled him upwards.

"I don't think you have a choice," he gloated, chucking the remote at the gaping hole behind Peter.

"NO!" Peter screamed as he shot a web line at the remote. Just before it flew out, the web snatched it and caused it to fly back to Peter. He could hear the Vulture laugh harshly as he flew over Peter and out into the New York skyline. One by one, boxes in the warehouse started to hover and rocket after him. _Shit, he stole a huge amount of tech…_

When the remote reached Peter's hand, he immediately slammed his hand onto the top button. The sound of machines powering down filled the room as electricity stopped running through the ropes attached to Cindy's back. With a weak moan, she fell to the floor with the last sign of life disappearing. Peter rushed toward her and slid next to her motionless body, ripping out the needles and webbing the deep cuts. He felt her neck and placed his face next to her mouth. There was no breathing and pulse. _No, no, no, no, no…_

"Cindy, don't die on me," he choked out. Tears were already forming in his eyes as he ripped off his mask. He pulled out the small tube labeled "ADRENALINE" in his pocket, uncapped it with his teeth, and stabbed Cindy in the thigh with it. Her body stayed motionless in his arms. Peter's heart was racing as the worst possibilities started to cloud in his head. He hugged her lifeless body close to his and press his forehead against hers, tears now rolling down his face. _I can't have another death right now…_

Cindy's eyes shot open as the white light faded into the warehouse surrounding. She gasped in a huge breath of life as her pulse came back. Immediately, her hands clung to Peter's body as she pulled him closer to her. Every one of her muscles was coming back to life. They all hurt, but at least they were functional.

"Peter!" she cried out, hugging him tightly as tears started rolling down her cheek.

"I thought I lost you," Peter stuttered as salty tears streamed down his face. His nose was pressed against her's as he tried to let out the words from his mind. "After Uncle Ben and Gwen, I can't- I can't have another person I care about die."

"You should have stopped him. I am not that important." Cindy sniffed. She was using all her will to push back the urge of immediately pressing her lips against his. They were only an inch apart, but this was not going to be some cliche "life and death" scenario found in movies.

"You are to me. Plus, you saved my life before with Black Cat and Electro," Peter answered as he massaged to back of her head, brushing her midnight hair. A small smile appeared on his face. "I guess we are even now."

"But you sacrificed your ch-"

"Shh, just stop talking," Peter responded, hugging her head against his chest. Their fingers intertwined together as Cindy closed her eyes against his chest, breathing in his scent. Her tears were slowly coming to a stop. She breathed in and out as she felt his chin pressed against the top of her head.

The sun slowly dipped behind the horizon and the remaining rays leaked through the gaping hole, casting a long shadow of the two spider-people in each other's arms.

 _Why does she have this effect on me?_

* * *

 _Near the warehouse…_

Across the highway next to the warehouse stood a mysterious figure in tight metal armor. There was a delicately designed shield and long spear attached to its back. It was observing the two heroes that land on the warehouse. _Why is this New York City in such terrible conditions…_

The visor on the figures mask zoomed in as it focused onto the two of them crouching next to the window. _So the Peter Parker of this universe is alive. Interesting. In addition, the Spider Bride is with him as well…_

"M'Lady, have you arrived at the location?" the headpiece in her mask questioned.

She smiled and answered, "Yes. Peter Parker is alive and well in this universe. Everything will go as planned."

The mysterious individual pulled off the glove she was wearing, revealing the silver outlining of an owl perched on a branch tattooed into her hand. It glistened in the orange rays of the setting sun, creating a silver tint. A dark smile molded her face. It had been so long since her little crusade had started.

 _Until we finally meet, Peter Parker. Hope you will stay alive and healthy to see what is in store in the far future. Of course, patience is always needed for something so… world-changing._

* * *

 **AN**

Hey, guys! Thank you to all the people who have favorited/followed this story. Special thanks to those who left a comment. It is always nice to read the actual thoughts of my readers. Luckily, I have had good reviews for my first chapter. I am really excited working on this project and my mind has been firing off with ideas ever since I started. I have many ideas for the plot and many ideas on Peter and Cindy's relationship. In my mind, they both want to keep a platonic/work relationship since they both have differences and priorities. However, they can't seem to get away from each other because of the biological attraction of pheromones and that they are both broken on the inside. Peter cares a lot about her because that is what his personality is like. Cindy thinks she does not want anything, but being with Peter helps her feel wanted and she also cares about him a lot too.

This takes place between _Amazing Spider-Man #4_ and _Amazing Spider-Man #5,_ right after they both stop Black Cat and Electro. I wanted to make a few comments about this chapter

First, I do not know the current situation with Adrian Toomes/Vulture. I suck with continuity, unfortunately. I tried to research as much as I could, but in the end, there was not too much mention of him. So assuming he is alive, I used him here as the plot point.

Second, I decided to go with the "tech flight suit" instead of his usual woven wings. I thought that the _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ version of him was amazing and menacing compared to the comic book adaptation. He seems more modern if he could be an unstoppable monster with a flight suit that can level a building.

Third, I found it amusing when I was writing the, "Let her go, Adrian", part of the story because I am a huge Arrow fan and it reminded me of the part in Season 5 (Spoilers! but watch S5 because it is amazing) where Oliver is threatening Adrian Chase when he had his kid. Speaking of Arrow, each of my chapters uses the title in the story somewhere, similar to how each CW episode does it. See if you can spot them!

Anyways, thank you for reading again. I will keep uploading because writing these is very fun and entertaining! Please leave a comment and inbox me if you have any questions. Until next time.


	4. Prologue III: Arguments & Differences

_Prologue III: Arguments & Differences_

 _I don't have a ton of relationship experience. But I was locked in a bunker for ten years, so it's not like I have intimacy issues. Right? Point being, I was never good at this. At fighting. My parents, from what I remember, never fought, so I never had a good model. Thanks Mom and Dad! Wherever you both are. But it gets worse, especially with boys. Usually I just sort of tune out. Shut down. My mind wonders to the many possibilities and all that comes out are, "I don't know", or, "Whatever". In high school, I would shut down my boyfriend Hector all the time. Sometimes, he'd call me out on it. But he always forgave me. Though he did love to say I put the "irk" in "quirky". One time we didn't talk for a week. I thought about that week a lot in the ten years of being alone. So… working on it. It's not easy. Especially with Peter. For some reason, nothing makes sense with him. One moment we are all lovey-dovey with each other, next moment we are trying to get at each other's throats. And it's especially worse what happens between us after we argue. Just a constant cycle of harsh words. It has been, what?, one week and we have gotten into more fights than I can count on my fingers. Sometimes it is my fault, but I can't tell him that. It feels like I have the urge to argue with him. I have my own life to live. Why can't he see that? Sometimes feels like our "relationship" is abusive, but other times, it feels like the arguments drive us closer._

Cindy Moon thought about all the cold words that Peter Parker had in store for her and the possibilities of what would happen once they arrived at his apartment. At the moment, her mind was trying to adjust to the city environment. Her senses were just coming back to life after she was resurrected. Being brought back to life after basically electrocuted to death can take a huge toll on anyone.

It was a cold evening as the both spider-powered heroes swung through the city. They had just let the Vulture escape with a huge amount of Stark tech. At first, Peter was relieved that his partner did not die. They had their moment of being in each other's arms, but that quickly changed to a raging quarrel in the battered warehouse about whose fault it was.

Of course, Cindy felt that it was not her fault. How was she suppose to know there was a trap set? Hey, Peter let the Vulture escape with the equipment, which can cause more casualties. So the blame should not be entirely placed over her head, right? He did not see it this way, and Cindy was somewhat afraid of what would happen once they addressed the issue. They both decided that bickering in the warehouse would not provide any benefits and that they should swing back to the apartment to call it a night. The cold wind brushed past Cindy's hair as she trailed about thirty feet behind the red web slinger. It was better to keep their distance and avoid exploding on each other while traveling through the cityscape. The closer they got to the apartment, the faster Cindy's heart beat. _Maybe we can just hug it out and call it a night?_

Peter had a huge amount of anger bottled up in his body at the moment. Of course, he was relieved that he saved Cindy, but what the hell? Why did she not listen to him and decide it was a good idea to jump inside the warehouse? Basic Heroism 101, villains always have something up their sleeves. Now, Vulture had an enormous amount of tech that Peter can only imagine what he can create. Giant robotic bird? Chicken-themed war tank? Whatever it was, the priority in Peter's mind was Cindy and what she got the both of them into. They were definitely going to end up in an argument once they swung back to the apartment. The worst part was that this wasn't the first fight they had. The past week between them had been filled with their arguments and differences. _How the hell does our relationship swing back and forth so much?_

When Peter finally landed onto the porch of the suite he shared with Anna Maria Marconi and now Cindy, he violently ripped off his mask and threw the door open. His whole face was sweating bullets, and the summer breeze helped cool him down. The door swung open, creating a huge bang into the wall that it swung into. A potted plant fell onto the floor from the force, shattering and spilling the ripe green leaves. It was a surprise that the door glass did not immediately break. Cindy landed behind him, unsure if she should go in and start a conversation. She jumped up when the door violently closed with a sharp click. Sheepishly, she opened the door slightly, slipping inside and standing at the corner of Peter's bedroom as she watched him strip off the upper torso of his suit, exposing muscular back coated in a layer of sweat.

"What the hell is wrong with the AC? It is so fucking hot in here," Peter growled, grabbing a nearby shirt to wipe off his body. Cindy could feel the intense heat in the room as well, urging her to strip off her own costume. Adrenaline was pumping through her, and she could feel the cold sweat stick her webbed suit to her skin.

"Peter, I-"

"Don't Peter me right now. Are you kidding me with jumping into a fight like that?!" Peter cried at her as he turned around. Cindy could see the anger molding onto his face as the cork finally shot off the bottle.

The worst part was that she could feel a form of feral anger build inside her as well. She snapped, "Ok, first of all, where were you when I went in? If you came with me, we would never have had the problem with Vulture, and we could have both taken him down together." _Ok, I am definitely sweating a waterfall right now…_

" _Where was I?_ Cindy, I told you that we should not have entered without a god damn plan. But what did you do? You jump in like the little child you are, thinking, 'Oh shit, he looks defenseless. There are probably no traps.' Look what happened. You almost died. Next time, you might not be so lucky," Peter yelled back at her, unable to control the fiery emotion anymore. He turned around to take off the bottom of his suit, cursing as he almost tripped over it. It was hard to strip off with the fabric when it was almost stuck to his legs. That was not the worst part. Peter looked down to see his erection poking at his briefs. Anger was not the only thing coursing through his veins. There was a strange sensation. The sense of lust.

Cindy started ripping off her own suit. Her hands violently tore at it, not caring about what mess she would make. Shreds of webbing fell onto the floor, and she sighed as the night air cooled her sweaty skin. Under the webbing was a gray sports bra and booty shorts that stuck to her body tightly, exposing each one of her curves. _I am usually not this sweaty..._

She rolled her eyes as her fingers went to massage the temples of her head. A sharp pain was giving her a splitting headache. It felt like Hawkeye hit a bullseye in her head. "If you had my back, we would not have gotten into that situation! We're supposed to be partners, Peter. Not you sitting and watching as I got fried to death. Wasn't that the arrangement? For you to help me? Instead, you had no balls to jump in and-"

" _No balls?!_ Cindy, I have been doing this thing for more years than you can imagine. I was Spider-Man even before you got locked in that bunker. Look here; I am still alive. So why don't you start listening to the expert?" Peter retaliated. He turned around to the sight of Cindy, in incredibly exposing garments, tying her hair in a small bun. "Can you put on some clothes?"

Cindy started feeling lightheaded and sat down on a nearby desk, her nails digging into the wooden furniture. She could see the outline of Peter's boner straining against his clothing and the sight almost made her droll. She felt a bit of hunger mix into the ferocity pulsing through her body. "No, don't tell me to put on some clothes. You are not the boss of me. Look, I know that you have been a hero for longer than half your life, but that does not mean you can keep sitting on your high horse and expect me to do everything your way. Just trust me for one once in your stupid life."

"If I did not trust you, then you would not be going out there with me. I would have told you to go back to the bunker and-"

Cindy shot him a sharp look that could cut through marble. He definitely just hit a bad nerve. "I told you to never talk about that again," she growled, the hand on the table rolling into a tight fist that turned her knuckle white. "If you trusted me, then you would tell me what is going on in your mind. You would have said earlier that you wanted to send me back, the history between you and Vulture, how you and Black Cat were fuck buddies, and-" The words rolled out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"For the love of god, we only had sex a couple of times. Most of them, I had no choice," Peter shouted back at Cindy, the look of disgust mixing with the anger. "First off, that fact does not have anything to do with this. Second, that number is nothing compared to what the both of us have done-"

Cindy slammed the table with her fist in frustration, immediately quieting Peter. "What you did to her isn't the problem. The problem is what you are hiding from me," she retorted coldly. "Last week, you pulled all your punches against her while she was going after both our throats. You always play by your own rules while trying to push me around. How about for once, you just let me do my own thing?"

"I am not pushing you around. I am trying to prevent you from killing yourself by being immature about certain situations."

Cindy stomped right up to him and shoved Peter backward. He growled as his back slammed into the wall. "Don't accuse me of being immature. How do you like being pushed around?" Another push. "Doesn't feel good when you're being held back, does it?" Just as she was going to push him violently again, Peter grabbed her arms and pinned her to the spot.

"Don't. Push. Me. Again." he warned in an animalistic tone. There was a strange look of anger, frustration, and lust in Cindy's eyes that probably mirrored his own

"And what are you going to do about it, Parker." she taunted, pushing them both into the wall.

Before Cindy could react, Peter flipped them and pressed against her body, sandwiching her between his hard body and the flat wall. His mouth moved to the crook of her neck, and he attacked the sensitive skin, planting rough kisses and sending shocks through her feverish body. All the anger in her body melted into uncontrollable lust as she let out consecutive throaty moans. The smell of him immediately intoxicated her as she inhaled all of his pheromones, taking in the musky masculine smell that leaked from his body. Peter ran his hand up her smooth thighs, leaving short squeezes on the soft skin. Immediately, she felt herself shiver in ecstasy and released quiet gasps for more of his teasing touches.

That's how all their fiery arguments ended in the past week. Whether it was quarreling on how to stop certain villains or differences on what one person said to the other, their anger would quickly turn into lust. That lust would result in the both of them trying to ravage the other's body. Furthermore, the worse the argument, the more hunger and want thrown into the equation. Tonight was one of the worst arguments that the both of them had. With Maria staying at the Boston branch of Parker Industries for the whole week for an important assignment, there was no one to stop the two from their drug-like addiction to each one's pheromones. It was a solution to the amount of fighting that they had, but an unhealthy one. But both of them did not care when they started going at it.

Peter's room was a war zone from the constant engagements the two web slingers went through the past week. Childhood pictures of him with Aunt May and Mary Jane had fallen off his desk and shattered onto the ground. The wooden bed frame supporting the queen size bed had finally cracked from all the pressure exerted on it. The wall behind the bed was dented which resulted from the frame consistently hitting it. The bed sheets were ripped off from under the bed and left in a mess. Both of their clothes had been tossed around the room, which would have created a nightmare for a cleaning lady if they hired one. One pair of Peter's boxers hung on his desk lamp, indicating how much the both of them did not care. On the wall was a crack suspiciously shaped like Cindy's back. The both of them had never tried cleaning up because they knew it would end up a mess the next night. Ever since Cindy decided to stay in the apartment, she agreed to sleep on the couch in the living room. The relationship between her and Peter resulted in her spending most of her nights in the same bed as him. In the end, they both did not see a problem in this and never addressed it to one another.

Cindy moaned as her mind went completely blank. She knew that it was wrong to start something with Peter again, but she could not resist the urge pulling toward him. It was like a bunch of flashing arrows were pointing at him, persuading her to let him retake her. _How many times has this been going on for?_ The thought flew out of her mind as a warm sensation in her nether region caused her to cry out. He was thrusting his erection into her clothed treasure, the outline pressing against her. Only two thin pieces of clothing separated them, and this thought aroused her much more. She moaned his name as he continued humping into her, causing her whole body to melt into putty. Peter sucked forcefully onto her neck and added another series of hickeys in the area to the collection of those from previous nights. His neck had the same amount of bruises caused by her ferocious kissing from her. If their necks were not covered by the costumes they always wore, then they would have had a lot of questions to answer.

"You like that?" Peter whispered coarsely into her ear as he continued pressing into her roughly. Cindy bit her lips and nodded her head, unable to make a sound from the amount of pleasure she was received. Her right leg wrapped around his waist, spreading her legs wider to his attacks. Immediately, he pushed into her harder and pressed his chest against her breasts.

Peter ran his hand down her back and brushed against a patch of uneven skin. Cindy let out a quiet, throaty moans as he massaged the spot where the needles penetrated her in the Vulture fight. Though her injury recovery was much faster than an average human being due to her spider powers, there was still a slight scar there that was sensitive to touch. He massaged the patch tenderly, watching in awe as she arched her back and let out small, cute whimpers of his name. Then his lips were on hers, his tongue gliding into her mouth. She knew that it was wrong to let him do this to her again, but it felt so right. She could barely think straight as his teasing hands dragged around her back, pressing against her recent injuries. His light touches and soft kisses sent warmth pooling at her core, which was twitching at the touch of his erection.

Peter's body was on auto-pilot as his hands traveled around Cindy smooth and fit body, trying to find where she was most sensitive. His palm brushed along her warm thigh and slipped into her tight shorts, skimming her succulent behind. She tilted her head up and deepened their coaxing kiss. Peter loved the sweet taste of vanilla on her breath, and each time he sucked on her red lips, it drew him to want more. His hand wrapped around her behind and gave her firm butt a hard squeeze. She broke the kiss and moaned, her eyes squeezing shut with pleasure running up her body. Peter drank in the scene, the taste of her saliva still present in his mouth. He wanted anything just to pick her up and fuck her senseless.

"Peter," she moaned as her hips rolled into him. At this point, she was not sure if she wanted him to stop or to continue making her body feel amazing. _Oh god, he is so good._

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Peter whispered as his mind weighed the pros and cons of continued their little session. As much as his body wanted to take advantage of her, he knew they could end up regretting whatever they might do.

"We…shouldn't," Cindy whimpered as she opened her eyes, which met his lust filled chocolate pupils. Peter was about to pull his hand out from her shorts before she stopped him, grabbing it and pressing it harder against her. "But I want you. And I don't want to run away."

Those four words immediately pushed any doubt Peter had. His right hand pushed the sports bra over her head, which she gladly accepted by raising her arms. He threw the piece of clothing behind him, and there was a bang as it knocked over an item. Both of them did not care as he started massaging her right breast. A sharp gasp came out of Cindy's but was quickly suppressed when Peter crashed his lips against hers again. This time, the kiss was more aggressive as each partner tried to control the other.

Cindy's hands traveled down Peter's back and hooked two fingers to his briefs. In the middle of the kiss, he helped her slip it off and kicked it to the side. His length sprang free and he used this to press into the fabric of her shorts. The wet patch that covered her clit sent shocks into Peter, arousing him with how moist she was. Releasing her hands from his hair, Cindy traveled down to his length and wrapped her hands around it. Peter growled into the kiss and thrusted his hips into her teasing touches, his dick hardening until it started throbbing in pain. He could feel her smirking as she slowly and dreadfully stroked him inch by inch.

"You like that?" Cindy teased when she broke the kiss, squeezing a tad harder to make it miserable for Peter. She loved how she could play with him with a little payback from before. The response she wanted was given when she could feel him tighten his own grip on her, mixing her groans with his panting.

Before she could react, Peter ripped off her tight shorts and revealed her shaven kitty. A yelp escaped her mouth when he picked her up by her round cheeks, pressing against her dripping clit with his throbbing member.

"A little impatient, aren't we?" Cindy managed to say. Her face felt warm as it turned a new shade of scarlet. As much as she knew this was a bad choice, she wanted Peter to take her body. She was unsure if she felt mostly ashamed or excited.

"Y'know, it's impolite to-" Her words were immediately cut off when Peter slammed his whole length into her. The high note that came out of her mouth could have woke up the entire building. Her walls immediately clenched onto him as she tried to adjust to his massive girth. He did not give her any time to recover as he started pistoning in and out of her with a fast pace, relishing at how wet and slick her caverns were. _Holy shit, she is so tight._

Peter wanted to do anything to make her scream out his name. Whether it included hitting her in the deepest spot or leaving bruises on her butt, he loved hearing her moans and whimpers. He enjoyed how submissive she was and how she welcomed every thrust from him. But all his wants completely disappeared when he heard the front door of his apartment open. _Fuck, Anna is home earlier than I expected._

Cindy could also hear the sound of shuffling in the hallway outside of their room and bit her lips to prevent herself from releasing any noise. She wanted to protest when Peter stopped his animalistic thrust and rest his throbbing penis deep in her walls. But she knew it would be a terrible and awkward situation if their suitemate caught the two of them.

"Stay quiet," Peter whispered hotly into her ear. "You don't want her interrupting our moment again?"

Cindy covered her mouth with her hand as she shook her head. Last week, they were about to go all the way on the ceiling of the suite if Anna Maria did not come home at the wrong moment. Cindy was disappointed but relieved that Anna ended up stopping them because she knew that it was wrong what she had sex with Peter. However, it would have been kind of hot to do it on the ceiling. Fortunately, or unfortunately for her, they ended up having a tryst on the roof of the bedroom when Anna left for Boston.

Peter began his rapid thrusts again and buried his face into her neck to prevent his own pants and growls from creating noise. Cindy almost bit on her own fingers to keep herself from immediately exploding into a chorus of screams. He wasn't exactly gentle with his rough thrusts and hot whispers into her ear. She loved how he knew every part of her body that could make her melt. _I don't know how long I can hold this in…_

Peter's mind was on overload. All he could think about was continuously thrusting into his lover's wet snatch. Something about her covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out turned him on. He also loved how her moist folds would convulse around him every time he hit the back of her cervix. He looked down and watched her breasts rise and fall with every thrust. Under that image was his cock sliding in and out of her again and again, coming out even more wet each time. Even though they have had sex each day for the past week, she still stayed tight as a vice. One of his hands grabbed her arm from her face, and she let out a whimper as her moans rolled out from her mouth

 _Oh gods, I can't hold it in._ Cindy bit her bottom lip as her moans and whimpers came out in broken notes. "It's ok, scream my name," Peter panted into her ear. "We are too far into this anyway."

He started to quicken his pace and thrust into her in an uncontrollable rhythm. The force caused the room to vibrate as another picture fell from the wall and onto the floor with a shatter. The feeling of him hitting her G-spot pushed her over the edge. "Peter, oh my god, I'm coming! Ahh!" she finally screamed as loud as she could. She rolled her hips into his thrusts as she squirted all over his thighs, the glistening liquid traveling down his legs. White squares blocked her vision as exhaustion almost caused her to black out.

"Fuck, Cindy! Shit!" he growled as he pounded her in at an erratic tempo. His balls tightened as the first rope of cum shot deep into her, creating a burning sensation deep in her. It was immediately followed by more of his seeds as Peter used all his strength to keep her up while he came inside her. His fist hit the wall, creating a small dent in the flat surface. He took her lips into his in a messy kiss as her tight pussy coaxed him and milked him dry. His knees finally gave out after a while and buckled, throwing them both fell onto the floor. Cindy snuggled into his neck as they both panted and gasped each others name.

 _Anna definitely heard us._

* * *

 _Beep Beep_

The small alarm clock on the desk rang twice as the digits switched to 12:00 AM. There was a piercing silence in the room with only the slight breeze pushing the curtains making a sound. On the bed laid Peter with Cindy snuggled into his arms, the two web slingers tired and sweaty from the post sex bliss with their bodies pressed against one another. Somehow the both of them did not pass out on the floor and made it to the bed. Their legs were tangled in a mess under the small blanket that the both of them shared. His head was buried in the hair on top of her head, breathing in the sweet smell while he was subconsciously asleep. On the other hand, she was laying on one of his shoulders and drawing small circles on his chest with her finger. Sleep was not kind to Cindy as she stayed there wide awake. There was too much on her mind for her to fall asleep. For some reason, insomnia affected her often after she left her bunker. Maybe it was a different environment than that of a bunker for ten years. Whatever it was, it was odd that she felt better in Peter's arms. It made her feel wanted, and she felt like she belonged somewhere, yet, at the end of the day, they were just an item. That thought bothered her every night she spent with him.

Deep inside, Peter enjoyed sleeping with Cindy in his grasp. After his relationship with Mary Jane and Felicia Hardy ended, it felt empty not to share the bed with someone. Even though he and Cindy were not a couple, it did feel good to have a warm body next to him. It was also a plus that she smelled amazing even after the love making they shared. Maybe it was just the pheromones, but sometimes it was fun to run with the pheromones.

That's how every day ended between the two of them. The agreement at the beginning of the week to set up boundaries and stay as far from each other as they could flew out the window as soon as Anna was not home to stop them. The pheromones turned into a habit as their animalistic side came out each night. But after all the fun, there was an awkward silence between them. Sometimes it was because they were both tired to say anything. Most of the time, however, it was because they did not know what to say to each other. They were not a couple, just two individuals addicted to mindless sex.

"Hey, Cindy," Peter moaned as he felt himself exit the realm of sleep. His hands squeezed her taut back to confirm she was still there. "Are you awake?"

She tilted her head to kiss the bottom of his chin. "Does that answer your question?" she replied. He nodded his head with his eyes still shut.

"I assumed so because you have been playing with my chest this whole time," he stated and smirked. Cindy's cheek turned red as she quickly pulled her hand away. "It's ok. I kinda liked it."

They stayed there again for a short period of silence again. "I wanted to address the elephant in the room," Peter blatantly stated. Cindy remained silent as she looked down, knowing what he was going to talk about.

When she did not answer, Peter scooted up and turned her around, looking directly in her eyes. "Look, I really enjoy being with you every night, and it has been great and everything but it feels like our relationship consists of either arguments or sleeping with each other. Like, we have been doing this every night and I never even asked you on a date."

Cindy sighed and scratched her head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It sucks that most the time we are arguing too. I don't know what comes over me sometimes and I hate arguing. Peter, you are the first guy I have been this intimate with. And honestly, I feel like whatever we are is not real. But I just feel complete with you, and I am so stumped. I'm just so confused right now with everything happening in my life with my parents, crime fighting, and what to do with my life. I don't know."

She plopped back onto his chest, which made Peter embrace her tightly and give her a small peck on her head. "I'm sorry I yelled at you the past week. I just don't want to see you get hurt or die out there. It feels like my fault if you did because I was the one who released you from the bunker."

"Do you ever regret taking me out of there?" Cindy whispered as she breathed in his scent.

"Nope. I promise you that I would never say or think that I regret releasing you from that place. No one deserves being there."

"Pinky promise?" Cindy asked as she held up her pinky.

Peter smirked and nodded his head, linking their pinkies together. "Yes, I pinky promise. You're such a child. I also promise we will talk about what we are tomorrow morning. Get some sleep now."

She nodded her head and pushed the both of them back onto the bed. After a silent five minutes, Peter could hear her soft snore on his shoulder. With a small chuckle, he closed his eyes and joined her in dream land.

* * *

 _Knock-knock_

Peter awoke the sound of someone softly knocking on the door. He groaned as he rolled over, feeling the warm body snuggled close to him. Cindy was still sound asleep on his shoulder with drool running from her lips and onto his chest. _Best not to wake her up…_

He looked over at the clock, and it read 8:15 AM. _It's a Sunday, why am I up this early?_ He planted a soft kiss on Cindy's cheek before untangling himself from the body next to him. Cindy mewled in her sleep and spooned the pillow next to her. Peter scooted to the edge of the bed and stretched, letting out a yawn as all his muscles loosened.

 _Knock-knock_

"I'm coming," Peter grumbled as he took a nearby towel and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door to Anna Maria Marconi standing her arms crossed and looking rather slightly vexed.

"Where have you been, Peter?" Anna asked him as she raised one of her eyebrows in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked with a sheepish smile while running his hand through his hair.

"The company has been asking me why you did not come in the last few days. The board is on the verge of voting you out as the CEO. So many projects are waiting to be approved by your signature," she started to rant.

"But it's Sunday!"

"No buts, Peter. You could have at least given the company a call or something if you are busy out there fighting crime. I assume that's what you have been doing, right?" Anna continued. Her eyes suddenly trailed to the dark marks on his neck, and she squinted her eyes to look closer. "Are those bruises on your neck?"

"Maybe…" Peter said as he wrapped his arms around his neck to hide the marks.

"Peter, why the hell do you have so many bruises on your neck?" Anna questioned with one of her eyebrows raised.

"I had a really unlucky game of paintball?" Peter quickly blurted out, mentally face palming himself. _Holy shit, that was a terrible excuse._

"Peter, I know what a hickey looks like. What have you been-" Anna cut herself off when she looked inside the room to see the naked back of Cindy sound asleep in his bed, the blankets only covering her legs. Anna's eyes darted between the body on the bed and Peter. Then she noticed how his room was in complete shambles and quickly realized the situation.

"Oh my god, Peter," Anna said as she rubbed her temples, disgust slowly molding onto her face. "I really don't want to ask this question, but how many times have you two had sex?"

Peter looked up to the ceiling and started thinking as his fingers raised to each number he counted mentally. "Can I use my toes to count too?" he asked with an embarrassed grin as a shade of red appeared on his face.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You are disgusting. Can you please take a shower because you smell terrible?"

"I couldn't control it!" Peter said as an excuse as Anna walked away while shaking her head.

"I really do not want to talk about what you do on your off time. I made breakfast so hurry up. Also, clean up your room because I am not doing it" Anna called out as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Breakfast was awkward between the housemates, especially when Cindy finally woke up and came out of the shower with only a pink sports bra and shorts that hugged her body tightly. When Peter saw her, he immediately cursed that she always wore extremely revealing clothing around the house. The sight would immediately send blood rushing down to his nether regions. To make things worse, Cindy sat an inch next to Peter, brushing her hand on his thigh and giving him a small wink. Anna had to throw a newspaper between them to prevent them from going at it again on the dinner table. After that, all three of them sat awkwardly eating while Anna explained what was happening in the Boston branch. Through each bite, Peter's eyes met Cindy's and they both had the same thought. They really wanted to get back to touching each other.

 _9:23 AM_ The three of them sat in the same room as Cindy surfed the web for her family and Peter and Annie worked on repairing the Spider-Man suit damage from the weekly acts of heroism. Cindy was completely frustrated with all this new technology. Before she was sent into the bunker, computers were just brand new with only a few simple applications. Now, there was a new Windows system with a bunch of new programs and websites. _What the heck is Google Chrome?_

"Augh!" Cindy cried in frustration as she slammed the table. Peter jumped up in the air from the sudden bang. "Great, not only haven't I found my family, now I can't find Netscape. Pete, can you give me a hand?"

Peter immediately placed his glue and web spinners onto the table and got up. "Uh, sure."

On the next table, Anna mumbled an "Uh-oh" as she concentrated on the device currently placed on the table. She had a water bottle full of ice water next to her in case the two of them decided they wanted to get frisky again. _Why am I babysitting two horny adults right now?_

Peter leaned over to the desk next to Cindy, his face an inch away from hers. His arm was placed over her shoulder as his hands palmed over her's on the mouse. "Here Cindy. Facebook barely existed last time you were online, but it's the most popular way to...stay...closer…"

The last three words barely escaped Peter's mouth as his body started to feel warm and tingly. He leaned into Cindy's face, who began to do the same. Her scent intoxicated him as lust took his mind. Just when they were about to meet lips, a shot of cold water hit Peter in the face, and they both yelped in surprise.

"Pheromone alert! **Cool off** , you two!" Anna snapped as she squirted water at the two heated spider-people.

 _9:46 AM_ Anna's cell phone rang, and she left the room to pick up the call. When the door closed, Cindy immediately got up and sat on top of Peter lap, straddling him and quickly taking his lips with hers. Peter stood up and tilted her head up, deepening the kiss and letting his tongue slide into her. He took a deep breath through his nose to inhale all the pheromones coming from her body. His hands traveled to the bra hooks on her back and fidgeted with it to take them off.

"Hey!" Anna yelled at the two as she squirted them with another hit of water. "Behave!"

 _9:58 AM_ "Shoot, I forgot the blowtorch in the tool closet," Anna said under her breath as she left the room yet again.

The door closed and Peter turned around to Cindy, who was busy exploring Facebook. He walked up to her and picked her up, causing her to yelp. Cindy jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around him.

"Anna might cat-" she started to say before she was cut off with a kiss from Peter. The two of them started aggressively sucking on each other's lips, drawing out quiet groans. They both stumbled onto the nearby couch, not stopping their make out session.

"Hey! Down!" Anna's voice rang in the room when she entered again. Another squirt of ice cold water hit Peter in the face. The two of them fell off the couch and groaned as their moment ended.

 _10:06 AM_ The room had an awkward silence as Anna sat between Peter and Cindy, separating the two to prevent them from trying to have sex again. Peter tried focusing on fixing his electro web mechanism, but his mind was too clouded to concentrate on anything. _Damn hormones…_

He took a conductor and powered it up to full charge. When he pressed the tool onto his webspinners, a huge amount of energy traveled from the power source into the tool. Immediately, there was a huge flash and then all the electronics in the room shut off completely.

"Peter!" Anna complained as the radio she was working out lost power.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Peter blurted out as he threw the tool onto the table to avoid being electrocuted. He shook his hand frantically to get rid of the feeling of shock.

Anna grumbled as she left the room to turn the power on again. This time, both Peter and Cindy stood up and grabbed one another. Their faces smashed against each other in a frantic kiss and taking in each other's flavor. Peter kissed down to her neck and peppered her feverish skin with pecks.

"I can't concentrate," Peter whispered hotly between his kisses. "I want you."

"I can say the same," Cindy moaned as she pressed his head harder against her neck.

The door opened, and Anna came in, immediately grabbing the ice cold bottle. "Hey, both of you, stop doing that," she ordered as she squirted the bottle at the two.

This time, it hit Cindy directly in the face. This immediately ticked her off. "That's enough, Anna!" she snapped, reaching her arm out to grab the water. "Give me that bottle!"

Anna held onto the bottle and stepped out of reach. "Nope. Sorry. Act like dogs in heat, and I will treat you like dogs in heat."

Cindy stopped grabbing at the bottle and started to think about everything that has been happening the past week. Anna was right. She and Peter were both mindless animals the last week, distracting themselves with arguments and hot sex each night. Peter was already losing his position at his company because of her. She can barely concentrate at work in the Fact Channel herself because all she could think about was getting into heat with him.

She sighed and grabbed Peter, causing him to yelp as she walked to the door with him. "Don't worry, Anna. I just want to talk to him."

They both stepped out into the hallway, and before Peter could say anything, Cindy said, "This is not going to work out, Peter. I think… I think I have to leave."

Peter scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? I thought we were going to talk about it today and officially decide on what we would do today."

Cindy sighed in frustration before continuing. "I have decided, and I think it's best for me to leave and live my own life. Us being near each other is unhealthy and distracting. Peter, I love the sex that we have, and it makes me feel amazing, but you can see that we have been distracted. You can lose your position at your Fortune 500 company if I stay. We are going to keep going back and forth each day if we don't create some space. Even our teamwork is terrible because all we do is get into fights." She breathed hard before she said the last part. "Face it. We are not a couple. We never were."

"So you're leaving?" Peter asked as he looked away, knowing the worst was inevitable. "Just throwing it all away like that?"

Cindy held her arm. He could not look into Peter's eyes knowing that they were filled with pain. "Anna's right. For half my life, I didn't have a choice about what to do." Webs started to flow out of her fingertips and wrapped around her, forming the Silk costume around her once again.

"That's **over**. I appreciate you letting me stay here, Peter, but I need to find something else."

She jumped onto the window. Before she could leave, Peter grabbed her arm. "But you were in that bunker for years. You don't know anyone in the city-"

Cindy slipped out of his grip and looked out. Her heart was aching for some reason. "I'm starting to. A lot of the other Fact Channel interns have leads on places to stay. And I don't turn into Pepe Le Pew around them. I'll be fine. Please don't try to stop me, Peter." Cindy had to catch her shaky breath before she said the last part. "Because you know I will stay if you try to. And we both need space. Anyways, bye Peter. Maybe we might see each other again."

Peter watched helplessly as Cindy jumped out the window and swung across the avenue. Peter felt his back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor. He heard Anna enter the hallway quietly and sit across from him.

"Should I… go after her?" he asked, completely lost and confused in his own thoughts. _Maybe I am bound to be alone._

"That's the last thing she needs. Anyways, we need to talk… about why you've got to ease up on being Spider-Man so much." Anna explained. "And the difference between 'great responsibility' and ' **all** the responsibility.'"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You need to set your priorities, Peter," Anna said as she sat up. "I'm not saying 'Don't be Spider-Man.' I'm saying you're also head of your own company now. People's jobs depend on you. This past week, you have been ignoring your company while on your hero adventures. Though it is important to take care of the city, you are not perfect. No offense, but you are not a god. You can not be everywhere at once. Make sure you know what is important before diving headfirst into whatever you think is right."

"I know, but when someone's in trouble I can't just blow it off," Peter argued back.

"No, but you can be **smarter** about it. When my Pe- When **Otto** was Spider-Man, he let the authorities handle the small stuff."

"One: Otto was a jerk," Peter retorted. "Two: there is no 'small stuff.' Turn the police radio on.'"

Anna pressed the button on the police radio. Immediately, it shouted distress signals.

" _Ladder 5, 10-84, we are on scene of an apartment fire, 10-30, robbery in progress at the corner of- Alarm at Jacobson Jewelers, any available unit-"_

"Oh my god! I have to-" Peter shouted as he jumped up. Anna pulled him back and said, "Hold on."

" _False alarm, repeat, cancel jewelry store alarm, we have the suspected robber in custody, Ladder 5, 10-18, fire is under control, no backup required."_

"I- they-" Peter said through his shock.

"Handled it, Without you. It can happen. Otto might've been a jerk, but he was also a genius. A lot of his methods **worked** ," Anna acknowledged as Peter sat back down on the wall. "Ask me, if you don't use 'em out of **ego**. He's not the **only** jerk to wear the webs."

"Sure, his methods worked… until they **didn't**. And the **Green Goblin** almost took over the city." Peter said back as he scratched his head, deep in thought. "But I can't be everywhere at once. This new police radio could help me prioritize-"

"And fulfill your other responsibilities. To your employees, shareholders, your partner Sajani-"

Anna was cut off when another call went off on the radio

" _Calling to all officers. There is a code-211 outside St. Luke's Roosevelt Hospital. Multiple suspects with green hazmat suits are currently armed with highly dangerous weapons kidnapping civilians. Requesting backup immediately. Wait, what is that superhuman female perp? Oh god… WATCH OUT"_

An explosion rocked in the distance. Peter looked out the window and saw a gray smoke a couple of blocks away. He turned around and saw Anna holding his Spider-Man suit.

"They might need the hero right now," she said as she tossed him the costume. "Now go."

Peter did not think twice as he started throwing on the costume. _Time to get back to the solo act, Spider-Man. On the bright side, I don't have to think about those good points made by Anna._

Cindy did not know when she stopped swinging across the city. By the time she finally stumbled onto a building, she could see the Bronx in the distance. The calm wind blew by her as the sound of cars honking echoed below. Her knees buckled as she fell onto them, screaming in frustration into the sky.

Nothing made sense right now. Her family was missing, she had no place to stay at the moment, and for the first time since she was in the bunker, the empty feeling in her stomach returned. Fighting crime and taking down bad guys was the best feeling she had in awhile. Especially when she was around Peter. Every night was fantastic.

Cindy screamed again as she punched at a nearby brick wall. It immediately shattered, and her knuckles started bleeding. _Ow…_ She sat down and wiped away a tear that came down from her face. _I have to stop thinking about Peter. He is gone now. I am my own hero. Ok Cindy, let's see, where can I begin._

A helicopter that was heading downtown flew by. On the tail was _Fact Channel_ painted in golden letters. A light bulb lit above Cindy as she received the idea she was looking for. She put back on her mask and jumped off the building she was on. _Watch out New York, here comes the amazing Cindy Moon. First stop: the Fact Channel office!_

Cindy saw a light at the end of the tunnel. However, she knew that leaving Peter will always be a decision that might end up haunting her. Maybe their relationship was toxic and unhealthy, but it was where she felt most wanted.

" _When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed, Don't resent me and, when you're feeling empty, Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest"_

* * *

 **AN**

Hey guys! Sorry for the long time between the update. I have been really busy with work and also been going out with friends. Whenever I am home, I try to work on this. This chapter was especially interesting to write. Just wanted to address a few things.

First, a lot of the dialogue in the end was used from the _Amazing Spider-Man #7_ comic because this chapter takes place during that time (at least the ending at least). I also changed the timing a bit.

Second, the beginning monologue by Cindy is from the _Silk_ comics with a bit of my writing put in. Read the _Silk_ comics and _Amazing Spider-Man_ comics!

Third, the lyrics at the end of the chapter is from the song, "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park. Around the time this chapter was released, Chester Bennington, the lead singer of the band, took his life and this is my tribute to him. The band is one of my favorite and this lost is definitely a tragedy. May you rest in peace, Chester.

Fourth, this will be my last prologue chapter. Next chapter, I will begin writing the official story that I have in mind. Thank you to everyone who has stayed reading.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Feel free to follow the story, but most importantly, leave a review. I love the words from my readers and they definitely help me out. See you next time!


End file.
